


Just Floating

by Aimee5



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: CSI threw so much at my girl and she survived all of it, Episode: s08e05 The Chick Chop Flick Shop, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimee5/pseuds/Aimee5
Summary: It was raining.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 2





	Just Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FFN in 2011. Archiving here.

'Hi, honey,' Grissom greeted Sara as he picked up his phone.

'It's raining.' The voice was small, full of fear and he could hear her breath hitch.

Immediately: 'Where are you?'

'Storage closet.'

The sight of Sara huddled as far in to a corner as possible caused his heart to ache. He could see her shaking from the doorway and rushed immediately to her side.

'Sara?'

'It's raining,' she whispered, her teeth chattering.

'I know, honey,' he replied gently, sitting down beside her and rubbing her back, stroking her hair, anything to try to calm her down.

'I can… still feel it, pressing down on me, water rushing down to where I was, all around me, suffocating me.' She paused. 'I was going home…' she looked up to meet his eyes. 'But I looked out past the doors and it was raining! And I could hear the thunder and…'

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her to him. 'You're not trapped anymore, Sara. You survived. You got yourself out from underneath that car, you did not drown, the water did not get you. We found you, Sara, after you'd done an amazing job by yourself of making sure that you survived.' His throat was tight but he kept going, pushing through the panic he remembered feeling, the images he had flashing through his head of an upside down car in the middle of the desert; of the rain falling without showing signs of any mercy; of his Sara collapsed under the hot Nevada sun the following day.

'You did it, Sara. It's over; you're here and you're safe.'

She turned her head in to his chest and wept, her body shaking as he held her; their only soundtrack her shaky breaths, his fast beating heart, and the rain continuing to fall.

'I don't think I can, Gil.'

The foyer to the crime lab was quiet, the occasional person passing through, as they stood watching the rain fall. Sara's body was tense, but Grissom stood beside her, holding her hand for all the world to see because he no longer cared what everybody else thought.

'You need to face your fear, Sara,' he reminded her, gently. 'I'm right here with you.'

She looked up at him with terror-filled eyes, but the determination and strength behind that which he knew and loved was also present. 'Don't let go,' she whispered.

'I promise.'

And with that he gently led her to the door, checking once more that she was as ready as she could be, before opening it and leading her out in to the rain.

'You're not trapped this time, honey,' he spoke above the sound of the rain as droplets traced their way down his face. 'You've got all the space in the world underneath this rain.'

She nodded, slowly, but did not let go of his hand.

Fin


End file.
